


Réunion

by ErikaKeysie



Series: Sparkles [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Have a plan, Introducing Scott & Melissa, M/M, Meeting, New threat is coming, Stategy, The Argent Family, Trying to figure out what to do, coven - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErikaKeysie/pseuds/ErikaKeysie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La réunion du Samedi n'est pas des plus réconfortante. Une nouvelle menace pour les Sorciers arrive en ville, et elle présage de grands dégâts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Réunion

**Réunion**

\- Si tu continues de geindre, je te promets que je vais te lancer un sort pour te coudre la bouche, grogne Jackson à Stiles, les mains dans les poches.

\- Si tu fais ça, je te lance un sort pour être impuissant, contre l’intéressé en boudant. Non mais, sérieux, à quoi ça sert ? Deaton nous fait venir tous les samedis matin, à 9h précise, pour nous dire quoi ? Que le solstice approche. Que la Nature s’éveille. Que les oiseaux chantent. A quoi ça sert ?

Il reçoit une tape derrière son crâne et il geint encore en lançant un regard noir à sa meilleure amie.

\- Stiles. Deaton est notre Maître de Coven, s’il veut te faire te lever à 4h du matin pour te dire que le Soleil va bien se lever ce matin, il peut le faire. Ensuite, ces réunions sont importantes puisque viendra le jour où il nous annoncera qu’un danger guette notre ville. Beacon Hills ne va pas rester si tranquille pendant le reste de notre vie. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Stiles soupire, agacé que la rousse ait toujours raison. Il se redresse sur sa chaise et lance à regard à son Familier qui discute avec son oncle et Boyd, le Familier de Jackson. C’est un grand black de leur âge qui donne vraiment l’impression d’être un nounours auquel on a envie de faire des câlins. Il observe le reste de la salle.

Ils sont dans la salle d’examen d’une clinique vétérinaire, celle de Deaton, où les tables ont été repoussées contre les murs et des chaises disposées en cercle au centre. Pour le moment, seuls les trois adolescents et leurs Familiers sont arrivés, mais bientôt, la sonnette de l’entrée se fait entendre. Un jeune homme, pas plus de dix-huit ans, la peau tannée par le soleil, la mâchoire de travers, un regard d’un brun chaud évoquant celui d’un chiot perdu, et un sourire un peu niais, entre dans la pièce. Aucun d’eux ne l’a jamais vu en ville. Il est accompagné par une femme qui lui ressemble trait pour trait, probablement sa mère. Tous deux adressent des sourires à la ronde en lançant un « Bonjour » légèrement timide. Stiles se lève, content de voir de nouvelles têtes.

\- Bienvenue ! S’exclame-t-il, un grand sourire avenant étirant ses lèvres. Je suis Stiles Stilinski, je suis ravi de vous accueillir dans notre Cercle !

\- Moi, c’est Scott McCall ! Répond joyeusement le garçon, avec toujours cet air un peu niais sur le visage qui le rend adorable. Et ça, c’est ma mère…

\- Melissa McCall, enchantée, se présente la brune dans une attitude plus réservée que son fils.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour nous, assure la meilleure amie de Stiles qui vient de le rejoindre. Je suis Lydia Martin.

Elle serre leurs mains, affable, alors qu’elle entame une conversation avec Melissa. Elle apprend ainsi que la nouvelle venue est infirmière – ce qui la fait sourire, infirmière étant une sorte de dérivé de Guérisseuse dans les anciennes tribus et Covens –, qu’elle est fraichement divorcée, et que son ex-mari était un Maître de Coven. C’est la raison pour laquelle elle a déménagé, elle ne pouvait pas rester dans le même Cercle que lui sans risquer de compromettre la stabilité de leur unité. Elle apprend également que Scott est en terminal, comme eux, et qu’il va devoir rattraper en cours d’année. Sans même y réfléchir, Stiles se propose pour l’aider à tout rattraper avant la rentrée, et à s’adapter à la petite ville de Beacon Hills, en lui faisant tout visiter.

Leur conversation est interrompue par l’entrée d’Erica Reyes, une jeune femme du même âge que les quatre adolescents, blonde et discrète. Tout dans sa manière d’être émane une discrétion timide. Elle est accompagnée par son Familier, Aiden, un jeune homme de leur âge, bien bâti, musclé, un visage carré et dur, l’expression féroce. Comme s’il allait mordre le premier qui oserait s’approcher de sa Sorcière. L’attitude de la panthère compense la discrétion de la Sorcière.

Juste derrière eux entre Isaac, un châtain aux cheveux bouclés, un visage doux mais aux pommettes saillantes, presque coupantes, des joues creuses, des yeux d’un bleu teinté de gris, un sourire en coin arrogant flottant sur ses lèvres charnues. Il est suivi par son Familier, Danny, un jeune homme aux airs Hawaïen, à la présence effacée qu’on oublie facilement. C’est un hibou, l’animal qui annonce un changement, à l’intuition développé, la vue acérée, et la sagesse qui sert de guide. Lorsqu’il avait obtenu son Familier, Isaac avait pu se défaire du joug de son horrible père qui le maltraitait, et celui-ci avait _mystérieusement_ trouvé la mort lorsqu’il avait essayé de s’en prendre au Sorcier.

Entre finalement Alan Deaton, habillé d’une chemise blanche, les manches retroussées sur ses avant-bras, et d’un jean foncé. Le silence se fait immédiatement, et chacun se place devant une chaise, son Familier à sa gauche, leurs mains jointes devant eux.

\- _La Nature est Mère de Toute Chose_ , salue l’Émissaire de sa voix grave.

\- _Et nous sommes serviteurs de sa cause_ , répondent les Sorciers, habitués à la formule qui ouvre leur réunion.

Alan se place au centre, muni d’un briquet, et s’approche des points cardinaux, d’abord l’Ouest, puis l’Est, le Sud et enfin le Nord, allumant les bougies que Stiles, Lydia, Jackson et Isaac tiennent avant d’allumer la bougie du centre, l’Esprit. Simple formalité, comme une politesse envers les Éléments.

\- Bien, débutons la séance. Plusieurs ordres du jour. D’abord, permettez-moi de vous présenter Madame Melissa McCall et son fils, le jeune Sorcier Scott McCall. Accueillez-les comme des frères et des sœurs. Je compte sur vous pour les aider à s’intégrer à leur nouvelle vie, comme vous le feriez pour un vieil ami.

Des murmures d’assentiments parcourent la salle tandis que des regards sont jetés aux nouveaux venus qui sourient avec une certaine gêne.

\- Mes frères et sœurs, intervient Deaton pour ramener le calme. J’ai une nouvelle bien plus inquiétante à vous annoncer.

Il attend un instant, pour être sûr qu’il a l’attention de tous les Sorciers.

\- Je pensais que ça ne pouvait pas empirer, mais je me trompais, soupire-t-il finalement. Depuis le début de cette année scolaire, vous avez sûrement vu qu’un nouveau directeur est à la tête de votre lycée. Christopher Argent. Il est arrivé en ville l’été dernier avec sa femme, Victoria, et sa fille, Allison. Ils ne représentaient pas une menace, mais cela vient de changer…

\- Pour l’amour du ciel, Deaton, dites ce que vous avez à dire ! S’inquiète Peter, en décroisant les bras, sur le qui-vive.

\- La famille Argent fait partie des plus grands Chasseurs de Sorciers au monde. Depuis des générations. Leur famille était déjà renommée au temps de l’Inquisition. Christopher n’était pour nous une menace, puisque sa fille, Allison, a été dotée de pouvoirs, ce qui l’a poussé à revoir son code de conduite pour ne se tourner que vers les _Droch*_. Mais malheureusement, sa jeune sœur, Kate, et son père, Gérard, vont arriver en ville. Ils n’ont aucun code, et tuent des gens sur simple présomption de leur pouvoir.

_(Signifie « mauvais » en gaélique Écossais, sous-entendu « mauvais Sorciers »)_

L’inquiétude se promène dans les chuchotements qu’échangent les membres du clan.

\- N’ayez crainte, mes frères et sœurs, tente de les apaiser l’Émissaire. John, notre Shérif et mon conseiller (précise-t-il pour Melissa et Scott), travaille en ce moment même à notre protection. Je vous demanderai à tous d’être plus que prudents. Ne mentionnez rien en relation de près ou de loin avec la magie. Mes amis Familiers, évitez de vous changer trop souvent, toute activité magique est un risque potentiel de se faire repérer. Nous devrons nous protéger avec des moyens basiques à la portée de tout humain.

Lydia se lève, attirant l’attention sur elle. Son visage affiche une expression à mi-chemin entre la contrariété et l’inquiétude.

\- Pourquoi n’ai-je rien vu venir ? Demande-t-elle simplement, ses poings aux ongles parfaitement manucurés serrés.

Étant la « voyante » du clan, c’est-à-dire que son pouvoir s’oriente plus vers la lecture de l’avenir, elle aurait dû avoir une vision de l’arrivée de ces Chasseurs. Elle aurait dû prévoir.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoue l’Émissaire, mais je travaille dessus aussi. Il est possible qu’un sort se cache là-dessous.

La jolie rousse fronce les sourcils alors qu’une petite voix s’élève de l’opposé du cercle.

\- Euh… Comment des Chasseurs peuvent-ils être protégés par un sort ? Se risque à demander Erica.

\- C’est une bonne question, Erica, mais je n’en sais pas plus pour l’instant, lui répond Deaton d’une voix douce.

Le Maître de Coven se lève de sa chaise et fixe chacun des Sorciers présents, ainsi que leurs Familiers.

\- Il va nous falloir être discret. Nous allons changer le lieu et l’heure de nos réunions.

\- J’ai acheté un Manoir, en dehors de la ville, à la limite de la réserve, intervient Peter. Il y a plusieurs chemins qui y mènent, alors il n’y a pas de risque qu’on surprenne un rassemblement.

\- Ça fera l’affaire en attendant d’en savoir plus. Samedi prochain, nous nous y rencontrerons, à 19h et nous y passerons la nuit, déclare le vétérinaire en hochant la tête.

Encore une fois, les voix s’élèvent, l’inquiétude dominant les esprits. Ils ont appris à se battre, à lancer des sorts, tester des potions, mais ils n’ont jamais pensé qu’une menace viendrait aussi vite. Vous savez, c’est comme lorsqu’on vous fait apprendre pour un examen, et que vous le pensez très loin, quand soudain vous êtes à une semaine de cet examen. Eh bien c’est un peu la même chose qu’ils ressentent, avec une issue plus définitive à la clé… Ils ont de quoi être angoissés.

\- On doit monter un plan, s’élève la voix claire de Jackson. Nous devons nous défendre !

\- Je vais me haïr de dire ça, mais je suis d’accord avec lui, renchérit Stiles. Je ne veux pas attendre que les Argents nous trouvent et nous déciment un à un.

Jackson lui lance un regard qui, pour une fois, n’est pas hostile. Il est surpris que Stilinski soit du même avis que lui, et qu’il ressente cette même peur. C’est une des rares choses qu’ils aient jamais partagée, si ce n’est l’affection pour Lydia.

\- Ce n’est pas une bonne idée, contre Derek, prenant la parole pour la première fois depuis l’arrivée de Melissa et Scott.

Stiles se tourne vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

\- Eh ! S’offusque-t-il. T’es pas censé être de mon côté, toi ?

\- Non, je suis censé te dire quand tu as une idée stupide, rétorque le brun sans prendre en compte le ton offensé de son Maître. Nous n’avons nul besoin de nous défendre pour le moment. Une attitude défensive ne fera qu’attirer les soupçons sur nous et nous faire repérer plus vite, et probablement nous faire tuer.

\- Derek a raison, approuve Aiden, le Familier d’Erica.

\- « La meilleure défense, c’est l’attaque », réplique Isaac sans laisser à Aiden le temps de terminer.

\- C’est totalement dingue, réplique posément Boyd. Je suis de l’avis de Derek et Aiden.

\- Nous pouvons toujours monter un plan au cas où nous nous ferions démasquer, intervient calment Danny. Ecoutez, je sais que vous avez peur, mais ne vous laissez pas aveugler par elle, d’accord ? Si on attaque, sans rien savoir sur eux, on va se faire décimer. Nous ne sommes pas les plus puissants, vous êtes de jeunes Sorciers, vous n’avez pas autant de puissance que vous le pensez. Christopher est âgé, son père plus encore, leur savoir est immense, et le savoir est synonyme de pouvoir. Il ne faut pas les sous-estimer.

\- Ecoutez la voix de la raison, leur lance Lydia, approuvée par Peter et Erica. Préparons-nous pour une éventualité. Créons un code qui nous permette de savoir si l’un de nous s’est fait démasquer, et éviter qu’il ne mette en danger les autres. Vous, les hommes, êtes vraiment énervant à vouloir courir à la guerre quand c’est pas nécessaire. Contentons-nous de faire des rapports. Les Familiers, utilisez vos sens pour savoir si des gens vous écoutent, si une personne vous suit, et faites en part à tout le monde, description du suspect, lieu et heure. Si une chose vous paraît bizarre, un comportement, un regard, il faut qu’il soit notifié. Je veux également une équipe pour récolter un maximum d’infos sur les Argents. Stiles, fais travailler tes doigts de fée, je veux que tu me trouves tout ce que tu peux sur internet. Danny, tu es le Familier le plus commun, si tu es d’accord, et qu’Isaac l’est aussi, alors j’aimerais que tu te poses sur un branche près de leur domicile et que tu les espionnes ; ne te mets pas en danger. Scott, Madame McCall, vous êtes de nouveaux arrivés en ville, ils vont sûrement plus vous surveiller, soyez très prudents. Il faut que nous évitions de traîner ensemble au lycée, et surtout ne pas traîner qu’à deux perpétuellement, surtout si une différence d’âge est visible entre nous, ils pourraient deviner que ce sont des Familiers. Autre chose, je propose que le code que l’on utilise soit tiré d’un film populaire auquel on peut faire référence sans trop de difficulté dans une conversation afin de faire passer un message.

Un silence accueille cette tirade digne d’un chef de guerre. Deaton observe la jeune fille avec un très léger sourire fier, inclinant sa tête pour montrer son accord. Lydia croise ses bras sur sa poitrine, fixant ses frères et sœurs du Clan. Elle sent le regard de son Familier posé sur elle et elle sent sa fierté et son admiration. Elle s’autorise un petit sourire.

\- Je… Je peux peut-être vous fabriquer une amulette, ose Erica en rougissant presque lorsque les regards se posent sur elle. Rien qui utilise de l’Essence de Magie, mais des herbes, des plantes, des ingrédients, pour, euh, pour que vous sachiez quand vous vous approcher d’une personne mal intentionnée.

\- Magnifique ! S’exclame la rousse en lui souriant gentiment. Tu peux en faire un bijou discret ? Comme un bracelet, un collier, une bague ? Quelque chose de différent pour chacun de nous ?

\- Euh, je crois que oui…

\- Bien, parfait, super ! Lance Stiles, ayant du mal à contenir son hyperactivité qui fait bouillir son sang à la perspective d’avoir quelque chose à faire. Dis, Erica, quel genre de talisman tu vas faire ? Comment il va nous prévenir de l’approche d’un méchant ?

Cette fois-ci, Erica rougit et baisse la tête pour que sa crinière blonde cache son visage.

\- Il brûlera légèrement, répond Aiden à sa place en posant une main apaisante sur l’épaule de sa Sorcière. Plus la personne vous veut du mal, et plus ça vous brûlera.

Stiles hoche la tête avec vigueur, si bien que Derek pense qu’il va bientôt se la décrocher.

\- Je saurais enfin à quel point Jackson veut ma mort, plaisante-t-il, faisant rire tous le Clan excepté Scott et Melissa qui semblent légèrement… Dépassés par les événements.

\- Très bien, fait Deaton une fois le calme revenu, créons vos groupes pour « traîner » ensemble. Vous avez des groupes au lycée, non ?

\- Je prends Scott avec moi, fait immédiatement Stiles. Je sais que lui et moi, on va bien s’entendre, intuition de Stilinski ! Oh et, Erica, si tu veux, tu peux venir avec moi aussi ! Aiden sera avec Jackson et Lydia, Danny et Isaac avec nous, et Boyd, et bien avec Jackson, ça fait trois ans que les gens ont pris l’habitude de le voir trainer avec lui.

\- Je, non, je veux rester avec Aiden, panique Erica.

\- Je ne me sépare pas d’elle, réplique la panthère, presque feulant.

\- Ce n’est pas grave, Aiden est assez nouveau au bahut, on le prend avec nous, et on dit à tout le monde que vous sortez ensemble, comme ça vous pouvez rester côte à côte, les rassure Lydia, approuvée mollement pas un Jackson très peu enthousiaste.

\- Tiens, ça me rappelle que moi je vais avoir un problème, lâche Stiles en se passant une main dans les cheveux. On reprend dans une semaine, et je crois pas que Derek et moi soyons prêts pour être séparé toute une journée. Et il n’a pas l’âge pour être au lycée, même en dernière année.

Deaton prend la parole avant qu’un adolescent ne puisse le faire. Il a l’impression de perdre un peu le contrôle sur eux depuis qu’ils savent pour la menace. Mais ça ne dérange pas vraiment l’Emissaire, puisque ça veut dire que ses jeunes élèves commencent à se débrouiller seuls et à agirent ensemble. Et c’est le plus important, qu’ils agissent ensemble, comme un vrai Clan, comme une famille.

\- Ton père s’est occupé de ça, annonce-t-il. Il a légèrement fait pression sur Rupert, le bibliothécaire du lycée, pour qu’il prenne un assistant, pour ranger les livres, puisque le pauvre se fait vieux…

\- Mon père est génial, lâche Stiles, comme s’il devait se rendre à l’évidence. Rappelez-moi de lui accorder le droit à du bacon demain matin.

Les adolescents se mettent à rire, sachant que Stiles surveille de près l’alimentation de son Shérif de père. Même Deaton émet un petit rire.

\- Bien, tout le monde sait ce qu’il a à faire ? Lance Lydia pour s’assurer que les mesures adoptées ont bien été comprises.

\- Oui, répondent-ils tous en cœur.

\- Alors nous pouvons nous dire au revoir, conclue Alan. _La Nature est Mère de Toute Chose._

- _Et nous sommes serviteurs de sa cause_ , répondent les Sorciers et Familiers.

Deaton souffle une à une les bougies, comme congédiant les Eléments, et ils sont libéré de leur réunion. Lydia glisse un regard à Stiles.

\- Tu vois, mauvaise langue, on a pas parlé du solstice, commente-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Ouais, ça va, grommelle l’intéressé.

Puis il se tourne vers Scott avec un grand sourire.

\- Scotty, je vais t’appeler Scotty, je trouve que ça te va bien, tu m’en veux pas ? Non ? Cool, alors, viens avec moi, je vais te montrer le _Ben &Jerry’s _qu’on a en centre-ville, tu vas pas en revenir !

Après avoir lancé un regard à sa mère, qui hoche la tête en souriant, il accepte et Stiles, Derek, Lydia, Peter, Jackson… Et tout le Clan en fait, se dirige vers le glacier pour apprendre à connaître Scott. Deaton, quant à lui, invite Melissa à se joindre à lui pour aller à la rencontre du Shérif, le symbole du Protecteur du Coven.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
